Does he really love me?
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: Gabriella is dating Troy Bolton but it seems like he dosn't love her, shes going to dump him, he tells her he loves her. Everythinhg changes. Story is mich better! Troyella


_Sunday 6th June 2009_

Ok so you might be wondering who i am, well I'mm Gabriella Montez, sixteen years of age and i am dating Troy Bolton. Yes Troy Bolton, captain on the Wildcats Basketball team. I have mid-length wavey dark brown hair and deep, deep chocolate brown eyes,I was born on 14th December, i am 5" 1' in height, i hate it, I'm to short. My best friend, Sharpay Evans is a total drama queen and loves to act and is dating the first friend i ever made, Zeke Baylor. I met Zeke when i was one month old by that time he was four months of age, we get on really well and have never fallen out and everybody knows you'll never be able to seperate us.

Troy is also sixteen and was born on 18th October, he loves basketball and hanging out with friends, he has dirty light brown hair and amazing blue eyes, he is around 5" 9' in height and his best friend is my brother, Chad Danforth. Chad loves basketball and to eat, me and Chad hang out alot, well obvouisly because we live in the same house but somethimes we'll hang at the beach or the smoothie bar, just us. Chad is dating Taylor McKessie, she's ok but i dont always get on with her, she likes math and loves to read and we dont have ANYTHING in commen.

Me and Troy dont really have the relasionships some couples do, we have never said _'I love you'_ To one another and we have never kissed, if i'm at his house and he asks me if i want to come watch him and the boys practise for basketball, i'll normally say _"Well i dont wanna come, its cold out there" _and he'll reply _"Oh go home then"_ and walk off.

I'm thinking about dumping him, i love him but i dont thinks hes the one. He never stands up for me or comforts me. He's hardly ever around, if he wants to hang around me he'll ask if i wanna watch him and the team practise or come to a game or go somewhere and hang around with someone else. Sometimes at lunch wehave to swich tables and it will normally have one seat less and it'll always be me sitting on my own or with the surfers and Troy dont care at all.

Our friends are always telling me to dump him but i just cant, i cant loose him, i guess i love him. I do love him. But he's only concerned about basketball and sport. I tell them hes sweet deep down, but they dont listen they just say _'He's not right for you'_ or _'Just dump him!'_ But i dont.

I walked into school on Monday morning and bumped into Sharpay "Oh heya Shar"

"Hey Ella" she greeted

"You know i've been thinking about Troy lately and well i love him but i dont think hes the one"

"Well what are you gonna go?"

"I'm gonna dump him, move on with my life, find someone who truly loves me"

"Well, good on ya girl!"

"Yeah well I'll cya in homeroom"

"Ok cya"

I walked round the corner and down the hall to my locker, I took out the things i needed and walked to homeroom but on my way i bumped into someone "Oh i am so sorry!" the boy apoligised

"Its ok, i wasn't looking were i was going anyways" I ashored him picking up my book then stood up to find him still there. "You're new arnt you?"

"Yep"

"I'm Gabriella, Gabriella Montez"

"Jesse, Jesse McCartney"

"Well its nice to meet you Jesse, whats your homeroom?"

"Uhhh, Ms Darbus"

"Oooohhhh me to! I'll show you were it is"

"Ok thanks"

We walked through the halls and finally arrived at our homeroom "Here it is" I told him

"Cool, thanks for showing me"

"Its no problem"

I walked over to my seat and sat down and as soon and i sat Troy ran over "Who was he?" he asked

"A new boy" i answered

"Whats his name?"

"Jesse"

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend"

"You dont like like him?"

"What of course not!"

"Good"

"Troy stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Being like this! You dont care about me!"

Later that day i arrived home and went to sit on the couch. Troy is just so annoying! I cant live with him but I cant live without him. What do I do? Do i stay with him or end it? I know I told Shar i would dump him but now i dont think i can. He's just so over protective, I cant live my life. He really dosn't care about me, he only cares about himself and basketball he is such a.....jerk. Oh mhy god I just called my boyfriend a jerk! Why would I say that? He's sweet deep down, he is! Isn't he?

I walked upto my room to find Troy standing on my balcony so i walked over to him and opened the door "Troy what are you doing here?"

"I came find something out, is it true you're gonna dump me?"

"What, where did you hear that from?"

"The schools buzzing"

"Stupid Sharpay" I murmerd

"So it is true! Dont you love me?"

"Of course is do, its just..."

"You think i dont love you"

"Well, yeah"

I looked at him and he was now silent he put his hands on eaither side of my waist and i put my hands around his neck. He looked me deep in the eyes and lent in. 'OMG he's gonna kiss me!!!" i thought. I lent in also and his lips met mine in a sweet but passionate kiss. We pulled back at the need of air and he said "Gabriella, of course i love you" I looked up and him and just smiled. Maybe Troy is the one, i just never thought it, I'm glad i diddn't brake up with him. He really does love me.

"I love you to" I told him

_Saturday 4th June 2018_

"Hey Mrs Bolton" Troy said wrapping his arms around me as he came into the kitchen

"Hey Wildcat" i greeted

Me and Troy are now twenty five and married with two kids. Amy and Alex. We were marrie at the age of twenty and had kids at the age of 19. Blame Troy for getting me pregnant early.

Its strange really because in high school all the guys would say _'you dont take the girl with you after high school'_ but theres me and Troy, Shar and Zeke, Tay and Chadders, Kelsi and Ryan and also Martha and Jason.

Amy walked upto us and asked "Mommy can i have some cereal please"

"Yeah sure hunni, go get your brother" I answered

"Ok" she said

She walked off leaving me and Troy alone in the kitchen. "Baby?" he questioned

"Mmmm?" I settled myself into his body

"I love you"

"I love you too"

After breakfast the kids went to get ready so i was left alone in the living room. I might as well tell you about my job. I am a famous actress but also a singer but i try to spend as much time at home and with the kids as possible. Troy on the other hand plays for the Redhawks and is home most of the time, well almost all of the time. We both love spending time as a family and he has definatly changed. He loves to be around me, he still love bball obvously but he dosn't let it take over. We still hang with friends alot, Shar's also a singer and actress, Tay is and actress and Kels writes songs. On the other hand all the guys play for the Redhawks. Me and Troy have become alot closer since he first told me he loves me, we hang with the kids all the time.

When i got bored with the t.v i decided to write a song.

**Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told**

When i was finished writing the other six verses i read a magazine, then became bored with reading about myself so i put it down, Troy had taken the kids to Chad's and i was feeling lonley, there was nothing to do. I was bored. People are normally around. But there was no one, it was so quiet, to quiet for my likeing. I got up, grabbed mt cell, purse and jacket and walked out the door locking it behind me and walked to Shar's.

When i got there she greeted me and led me through to the family room where Zeke was playing with thier also six year old kids. David and Isabella. They had named Isabella after me since they always called me Bella or Ella.

"So where's Troy and the kids?" Zeke asked

"Went to Chad and Tay's" I answered

"Oh ok"

"Brie, you wanna drink?" Shar quetioned

"Yeah, can i have some water please?" I replied

"Yeah sure hun"

"Thanks"

Two hours later i walked home and walked into the kitchen to see Tay "Hey Tay Tay"

"Hey Gabs" she greeted

"You ok?" i asked

"Yeah you?"

"I'm good"

The others must have heard us speaking because Troy and Chad came in "Heya babes, where did you do to?" Troy asked

"Oh just to Shar and Zeke's" I answered

"Oh ok, how are they doing?"

"They're good"

"Cool"

We walked into the family room where the kids were and put the news on and the presenter said _'Singer and actress Gabriella Bolton has now been number one in the chart for three months, the longest time in running history!"_

"Wow" I said

"Congrats girl!" Taylor congratulated

_1 month later_

"Troy?" I questioned

"Yeah?"

"I'm one month pregnant"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god, i love you so much!"

"I love you to Wildcat!"

"You're the best!"

* * *

**Ok so i like this story.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much!**

**Luv ya guys!**

**Zanessafan4eva123 xxx**


End file.
